


Her Love Suffocating Her

by Diaw25



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Angst, F/F, Hanahaki Disease, Lesbian Character, Unrequited Love, alternative universe - college/university
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 20:47:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18431804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diaw25/pseuds/Diaw25
Summary: Hanahaki disease is a fictional disease in which the victim coughs up flower petals when they suffer from one-sided love. The infection can be removed by the love being returned or  through surgery, but the feelings disappear along with the petals.





	Her Love Suffocating Her

“Did you see me up there!” Hyejin shouts as she’s running, throwing herself at Wheein and pulling her into a crushing embrace. 

“I did! I did! you looked amazing!” Wheein laughs and stumbles back from the impact of the others hug. 

They’re pressed tightly against each other, and Wheein can smell the flowery perfume she got Hyejin for her birthday a few months back. She has one hand on her lower back and the other buried in Hyejin’s cropped hair. Wheein let’s Hyejin bury her face into her neck even though the other is slightly taller. Ignoring the people the other students passing them, the two are in their own world. 

“Ahn Hyejin!” One of the stage managers calls out. “Come on we need to get you out of that costume!”

“Hold on!” Hyejin shouts back, “I’ll be right there!” Wheein giggles “You should go, before they get mad at you.”

Hyejin puts her hands on her hips and a sassy look on her face. “As if they could get mad at the star”

She starts strutting backstage playfully and Wheein chuckles when she almost trips in her 4 inch heels. 

“Wait for me darling” she purrs.

“Yes Mademoiselle”

Wheein watched Hyejin’s curvy figure retreat back behind the curtains, a smile on her face.

Suddenly she feels pressure in her chest, as if someone was sitting on her. Her lungs feel blocked by something. She coughs, and hits her chest with her a closed fist but the feeling doesn’t go away. 

She’s felt this way before when she was sick and had phlegm plaguing her lungs. The feeling of the need to cough, until one of your lungs fell out is familiar to her. But she’s not sick, is she?

It doesn’t hurt that much but it is uncomfortable she thinks. She rubs her chest with her hand. It sorta feels like something is inside her, like something’s growing inside her. 

She coughs a bit more and it makes her chest and throat feel itchy. 

Wheein clears her throat loudly, and the uncomfortable sensation suddenly disappears. Maybe that’s all it was, she just had to clear her throat. Swallowing some saliva to soothe her irritated throat, Wheein tastes something earthy.


End file.
